


The -Window- Was (Open)

by forest_roses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Horror, Maybe - Freeform, Open to Interpretation, Symbolism, and how said work is interpreted when the readers have little information on the background, i won't blame you, i'd love to hear any interpretations if you have one, it can be absolutely anything, it focuses on how punctuation can set the tone of a work, it's an experiment i did a while back, or you can just ignore this, punctuation, this is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: an experiment from a couple of years ago on how punctuation affects the tone and the reader's interpretation of a work. it's very strange, but it was very interesting to write and edit.
Kudos: 1





	The -Window- Was (Open)

  1. /



  1. I stretched out my hand to touch his lips



  1. _Cold_ and -velvet-, like a statue



  1. A _marble_ +statue+ draped in black



  1. (And blue)



  1. Red -colours- (running down and falling from a chiseled mouth)



  * _Open eyes -watched- me_



  * _Quietly_



  * _Calmly_



  * _(darted) at my every move_



  1. (Too fast for me to see)



  1. The red (turned) purple as it tumbled down



  1. -And I stopped looking-



  1. Aurora borealis shone behind eyelids ^I closed slowly^



  1. Let my hand (fall)



  1. ()



  1. His _breathing_ smooth



  * _Immaculate_



  1. Inhuman



  1. -He held my hand up to his face



  1. Let me (felt) the cracked scars-



  1. _Crossing_ =beautiful= skin



  1. The lights flashing with every _crackle_ () upon (them)



  1. (stars) -spun, +shone+- between the two of us



  1. (though it wasn’t dark, the +lights+ +shone+ -bright-)



  1. ()



  1. Breath ,calm, +smooth+



  1. Pictured like a _velvet_ sky



  1. Overlapping +and+ =surrounding=



  1. -quiet, and, final-



  1. /



**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
